Safety
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: A traumatized teenage girl is brought in by police, looking for security-only to find family, one of the largest forms of protection, standing at her bedside. A little bit of humor thrown in also !


**Hey yall (:**

**I'm sorta new to the whole House fanfiction thing—I've never written anything other than Flashpoint. I'm still warming up to delving into the characters of House, so bare with me. **

**Enjoy (: and please review ! **

"Get off of me!" The brunette teenager threw the guy off and ran towards the door, grabbing her jacket from the side table.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere—." The guy grabbed her arm and threw her back to the bed, the loud music from the party downstairs muffling her screams. The guy held her down, forcefully covering her mouth with his hand. "Shut it." He growled, hushing her tones. She squirmed, "Stop—Just stop."

A tear rolled down her cheek slowly.

"Police, hands in the air! Come out—Everyone out here where we can see you!" A loud announcement came from downstairs.

"See—the police are going to find us." She cried, trying to distract him.

"Shut up!" He yelled, throwing his fist across her face. She fell to the floor, tears of blood crawling down her cheeks as she tried to find her footing as he dashed towards the window, opened it quickly and crawled into an outside tree, leaving her afraid and alone—beaten and traumatized.

_I'm safe. _Or so she thought.

The room began to spin wildly in her brain, "_I need to get downstairs." _She collected her clothing—trying to find which leg went where. _"Okay—Just walk down there with your hands in the air, you'll be just fine."_ She did the last button on her shirt and stood up from the scrawled bed.

She looked around, her hand pressing firm against the wall as she tried to find the door.

"Police! Is anyone up here!?"

She could see the flashlight reflect under the door.

One single cry of "Help" and the door came in with a pounding haul. She fell to the floor, seizing rapidly with gloves of armed officers grabbing her arms and holding her steady, "We need medics—now!"

Everything went dark.

* * *

"She's seventeen, how the hell did she pick up with a group of twenty year olds anyways?" Chase pondered, throwing his bag onto a chair in the room. Foreman glanced up, "Like you never snuck into any parties—." He shrugged, "So what if I did? I'm a guy—Cameron, did you ever sneak into college parties while you were in high school?"

Cameron glanced up, rolled her eyes, and looked back down at the file.

"I'll take that as a yes—to whatever obviously stupid question you just asked her." House barged in. "So what is it?"

"Seventeen year old female was found at a party by police. When they found her she was speaking quiet, short tones, then started seizing." Cameron read.

"Boring—Why don't you just call in the old fat guy having a heart attack—at least then I'm not being taunted by a teenage girl." House growled, throwing his feet up on the table and relaxing his hand on his cane while leaning in his chair.

"She needs a rape exam—a tox screening too. Who knows what she was drugged with at a party like that. We need to find out what all happened." She continued.

Foreman sighed, "Too bad she isn't talking to anyone. Police said she refused to talk once they got her stable—even though she could. She hasn't had another seizure—she's in ICU though."

Chase took a seat, "Once we see the tox screen this should be a piece of cake—she's obviously overdosed and drank all night, increasing the effects and practically killing herself."

"Now all we need is for her consent—find a guardian yet?" House asked, tossing his tennis ball over his head, it landing perfectly in his palm.

"Police checked her phone—no contacts for a mom, dad, grandparent, home, anything—they went to the address the school had, nothing—looks like she's all alone." Foreman explained. "Now whose gonna go get all this information out of a scared teenager?"

"Cameron—." House blurted, "Go talk to the little lady."

"But you never—."

"I don't care about whatever you were just about to throw at me—go dissect her for information. Tox screen, rape exam, talk the life out of her until she gets so sick of listening to you that she finally tells you to shut up."

Cameron glanced over at House, then to her colleagues, "Well fine. But what are they—?"

"They get to do my clinic hours—now go."

She rolled her eyes and stood up with a quick step from her chair, grabbing the file and marching off without looking back.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chase, you—what the hell?"

"Doc, I've got a serious problem." A man sighed, holding up his hand. "My fiancé said she wouldn't wear her ring until I wore mine."

"So you bought it four sizes too small!?"

The man shrugged, "Now—I'm slightly afraid you're gonna have to chop off my finger."

Chase's eyes grew wider as he stepped forward and took hold on the man's finger, "Oh—I'm sure we can do this." He said, taking a slight tug, the finger began to turn blacker than it already was.

* * *

"You can tell me what happened—everything is confidential." Cameron spoke in a soft tone. She looked at the teenager lying in the hospital bed then down at the file, Amanda Johnson: 17. "Fine then. When you want to talk—you just say so—I'll give you time. Can I at least get a blood sample?" She smiled, standing up from her chair. Amanda's eyes caught hers as she shook her head slowly. "Amanda, this is the only way we can find out what caused the seizure."

"I'll just end up in jail like my friends—It's not my fault."

Cameron's eyes lit up as she finally heard her speak, "What's not your fault Amanda?"

"My—My mom died—I never even knew my father. I want to find him so I can have someone to lean on—I've never done crap like this before."

"You can tell me what happened—I'm gonna have to do a rape exam anyways for the police report, but anything else—you can tell me and I promise I wont tell the police." She took her seat again, trying to be less threatening.

A tear rolled down Amanda's cheek slowly, "I'm a junior in high school—I was held back at the end of the year for failing. I'm on a high dose of Effexor for my depression after my mom died—but I also love to drink. When the two mix I get sick as a dog or I just go crazy—like tonight."

"Now did anyone hurt you tonight—did you do anything else other than the Effexor or alcohol?"

Amanda looked up at her slowly, "Some guy—I don't even remember what he looked like—gave me a drink and I ended up with him on top of me in some bed upstairs at the party. He said it was punch but it had an odd taste to it. I—I had promised to my mom before she died that I would wait for the perfect guy, the perfect time in my life to be with someone—and I let her down. I went and—had sex with some bastard I didn't even know." Tears began to stream down her face as Cameron handed over a tissue. Maybe House was right? Maybe she did get too connected to patients.

"You're okay now—We'll make sure you get better, get off these meds and get you on something more controllable." She smiled sweetly and placed her hand on top of Amanda's. "Right now—I just need you to consent to the blood test and rape exam—please."

She looked over at her and bit her lip slowly then nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, realizing she was finally safe.

* * *

"Chase you gotta come see this!" Foreman yelled as he and Cameron bursted into the doorway of the clinic room.

"Little busy here guys." He growled, tugging at the man's finger—still. He had one foot pushing against the examination table to support himself.

Cameron shook her head, "No! You gotta see these results, House has a daughter—!"

Chase fell back to the floor, landing with a bounce and a silver ring in his finger, "He has a what!?" He asked, standing up and receiving thanks from the man before he dashed out of the room.

"The girl—She has a father, also known as, Gregory House." Foreman said sternly.

"How—How do you know this? House took a paternity test for some random girl?"

Cameron sighed, "He finally let me take his blood to check that he was still okay on Vicodin, I just happened to have the results on the screen when I ran her blood tests too—same type, same results of almost every test. They match—they're related. We just need to run a paternity test to be sure."

"And how the hell do you get a swab into a mouth like his? He wont even let us give him vaccines, much less swab his cheek."

Foreman and Chase looked at Cameron. "Guys—." She dragged, "How would I—?"

"You kiss him." Chase stated, all of a sudden regretting his statement. "You distract him and go in for the kill."

"Not again." She groaned. "Do I have to do this?"

"Do you want this girl to be all alone and never know who her father is?" Foreman stated questioningly.

"Well—no—but—."

"Oh you've done it before—just kiss him and shove a swab in his mouth."

She glanced around, "That sounds a whole lot easier than actually doing it."

"Just get a swab—and this can be our first step in helping her. Now Chase and I will get Amanda's."

"You really think she's gonna let two guys shove a swab in her mouth for no reason? She's not the most trusting of guys at the moment—she was drugged and raped…I'll take care of it."

"Damn it that means more of House's hours to take care of." Chase sighed.

"Well page us when you get done with Amanda's—we want to watch the whole House thing."

Cameron rolled her eyes and jerked two packaged swabs from a glass container in the clinic exam room. She turned on her heel and charged away, heading for the elevator.

* * *

"We just need to make sure that—uh—that there were no other toxins in your mouth tonight. Did the guy kiss you or anything?"

She nodded, "More like suffocated me with his tongue—Who knows what he had in his mouth."

Cameron stepped forward and swabbed Amanda's mouth quickly, "Thanks—I'll come back with more information on your results in about half an hour, okay? You just tell a nurse to page me if you need anything."

She smiled as Cameron walked out of the room.

One down—One more to go.

"House—."

"No I'm not going to go cry with the sickly girl—what do you want?"

Cameron stepped up to his desk in his office and grabbed his tennis ball, tossing it teasingly in the air. She looked over her should and out through the glass to see Chase and Foreman hiding around the corner.

"I don't need you to deal with any patients right now—I just wanted to talk to you for a second." She glanced down at him then followed as he stood up.

"What is it then? Oh and make it quick, General Hospital Night shift starts in about ten minutes."

"That should be plenty of time." She grinned, her eyes calling him out as she pushed him back to his seat. She leaned over him slowly, turning him in his chair and teasing him with her hair falling over his shoulder. "Chase just isn't doing it for me." She giggled slightly, catching him off guard as she kissed him once.

"Camer—." He began but moved his lips to hers.

"Shh." She whispered, tousling one hand through his hair before sliding her other hand to her coat pocket.

House was lost. He didn't even notice the slow hand moving up his cheek.

Cameron pulled away quickly, striking his mouth with a swab and jerking it out in a single stroke. She tossed the swab into a culture container in her pocket before House realized what happened. "What the hell was that?"

"My finger." She teased, placing her hand on her hip.

"I never knew you were kinky? Good to know. Now whatever you just swabbed my mouth for—If I hear or see anyone discussing my sexuality downstairs, I know exactly who to kill. Now get out of my office."

Cameron swung her hair over her shoulders. Glancing in the slight reflection of the glass walls, she saw House touch his lips unconsciously. He could never admit he didn't like it.

"Priceless." Foreman chuckled as he and Chase came from the corner.

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Well I got the samples—off to the lab."

"Sure you don't wanna finish the deed?" Chase joked in a whisper.

Cameron glared over at him, sending him and Foreman back down to the clinic.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I have an allergy. Every time I use this lotion I start to itch and when I don't use it—I don't itch." The woman explained, pumping a handful into her palm then applying it along her arm.

Foreman sighed back into his rolling stool chair.

"See! I start itching and it all turns red."

He rubbed the back of his head quickly then rolled forward, jerking the lotion bottle from beside her and tossing across the room and into the trashcan.

"What was that for!?"

Foreman shook his head without saying another word. He stood up and headed to the door, file in hand.

"Well—Are you gonna give me anything for this rash thing or not?"

He looked over, "You're fine. Now go home and stop using the lotion—you'll be cured—It's a miracle."

The woman lit up and she jumped down from the exam table and flew out the door.

"Foreman—." Cameron sighed, a soft smile across her face.

He stepped out of the clinic exam room and came over to her where Chase then met the two and they headed to the side. Taking a seat at a side booth of the hospital cafeteria, Foreman grabbed the file as his two colleagues exchanged worried looks. Cameron sighed deeply before confirming the results at hand. "The tests match up…House—House has a kid."

**So yeah, this is just kind of a two-shot deal. I'm still not too sure about how I do with writing House—but hopefully with practice it'll get better. **

**Please review (: **


End file.
